herostuckfandomcom-20200213-history
Laresi Delpha
|Row 1 title = Trolltag |Row 1 info = |Row 2 title = Title |Row 2 info = Scribe of Time |Row 3 title = Age |Row 3 info = 6 Solar Sweeps (she will be quick to remind you she's almost 7). |Row 4 title = Typing Style |Row 4 info = |Row 5 title = Strife Specibus |Row 5 info = bladekind, scissorkind |Row 6 title = Fetch Modus |Row 6 info = Queue (Chosen because she only wants the "number 1" item.) |Row 7 title = <3< |Row 7 info = |Row 8 title = c3< |Row 8 info = Empty |Row 9 title = <3 |Row 9 info = |Row 10 title = <> |Row 10 info = |Row 11 title = Sprite |Row 11 info = Sharksprite (blue, prototyped once pre-entry with the body of Laresi's deceased shark lusus 'Sharkmom') |Row 12 title = Player |Row 12 info = @Slid }} Laresi Delpha, also known by her trolltag , is a Troll, and a SGRUB player from the "planetroll" session. She represents the planet Mercury. She has indigo blood, and is a follower of the subjugglator religion. Her highest ambition is to become an elite laughsassin. Background Information The kind abstrata of her strife specibus is bladekind. Her weapon of choice is the Quicksilver Separator, an impractically gigantic legendary weapon inherited from her ancestor, the infamous subjugglator known as the Sanguine Exemplar. The Exemplar was known for her tremendous height, a trait that Laresi is sorely lacking in (she is the shortest troll currently in LOHAV). Despite the advice of her close friend/fencing instructor, she refused to select a more practically-sized blade, persevering with the ridiculously gigantic weapon and wearing heavily-weighted clothing at all times to strengthen her muscles. Sweeps of dedication have paid off, and she now is so used to her weighted training suit that when not wearing it, she can move at impossibly fast speeds (even showing proficiency with the flash step technique), and can swing her enormous weapon as though it were no heavier than a toothpick. Aspect Powers In the planetrolls' session, Laresi is unique in that she completely neglected her Aspect powers, instead powering through on her speed and combat prowess. She continued this practice for many lunar sweeps in LOHAV, until a fateful fight with Lancet Pendra left her badly injured and broke her favorite possession, the rocket-skates gifted to her by Arghet Plutos. Finally persuaded to begin learning about her " ," she has begun to study under Atumna Dalini, the Witch of Time. Scribe Class Until her training with Atumna, Laresi had previously claimed to be the Rogue of Time, believing that it was possible to select a different SGRUB class than the one she had been assigned and feeling that Scribe was the " ." However, after drawing a watch on her wrist with a pen with hands that actually moved, Laresi was forced to admit that her real class was Scribe all along and finally began learning to use her true aspect powers. Relationships Laresi's strongest relationship is her moirailegiance with Arghet. She is also caliginous with Tellus Pandem, and the two have a strange, childish kismesissitude which involves more name-calling and insults than outright violence. She also has recently had a red fling with Arismo Kastor. Category:Character Category:Troll